Slave Caves
by Thornangel
Summary: Duo and his father go to the Slave Caves. There he finds Heero. He buys him. Later he also gets Wufie, Trowa, Quatre. Warnings: Yaoi, violence. Pairings: Duo/Heero/Wufei, Trowa/Quatra
1. Chapter 1

Slave Caves  
  
Thornangel  
  
Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own anybody in it.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi. Theres some violence too.  
  
Pairings: Um… Trowa/ Quatre. And it's going to be either Duo/Heero or Wufie/Heero.  
  
Duo and his father walked through the doors, leading into the slave cave. Duo hated the slave cave. Boys his age were working and being beaten. He looked at some of them. They looked starved and tired. His father went from one to another, inspecting them. Duo walked up to his father who was talking to a slave master. "…Hard. I'll take you to him."  
  
Duo heard him say. They went to the very back of the cave. They heard picks and shovels on the rocky ground. Duo saw a boy secluded from the rest. He was in a dark corner, working by himself. The slave master went over to him and tried to get him out of the shadows. The boy shoved him away and backed farther into the corner. The slave master growled and took his whip.  
  
Duo tried to go and stop the man but his father held him back. The slave master hit the boy with the whip. The boy hit against the rocky wall. The slave master hit him again and again. Finally, the boy slumped to his hands and knees. Duo pushed away form his father and ran to the boys' side. The slave master grabbed him and pulled him back. "Watch it, he's dangerous!" Duo struggled in the mans arms.  
  
The man tightened his hold. "Your… your hurting me," Duo gasped. The boy on the floor turned his head. He slowly got to his feet and charged at the man. Duo slipped out of the mans grasp. His father came rushing up to him as the boy and the slave master struggled on the floor. The slave master stood up and grabbed the boy. He then slammed him up against the rocky wall.  
  
Duo cringed as he saw the boys' head hit the wall. The slave master brought his hand down across the boys face time after time. Duos father ran over and grabbed the man. "I want to buy this slave." "You can't. He's now labeled under dangerous." "I could have you arrested for hurting my son." The slave master paled. 'Fine, if you want to get hurt by this… this monster, that's fine by me." The slave master and Duos father went to sign the papers.  
  
Duo cautiously walked over to the boy. "Um…hello," Duo said. The bent over boy was silent. "What's your name?" Duo asked. The boy turned to look at him. Duo gasped as he looked into the boys' eyes. They were an intense blue and as cold as ice. The boy tried to stand up. Duo moved forward to help him.  
  
The boy shoved him away, but in the process made himself fall back down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall. I was just trying to help," Duo said. "I don't need anyone's help." The boys voice was deep and monotone. The boy struggled to his feet. Just then Duos father returned. "Come on Duo. Your coming too Heero." Duo glanced at Heero. Heero followed them silently out of the cave.  
  
Duo went to his room with Heero following. He had just got done giving Heero the tour of the house. Heero stood there, looking around while Duo searched through his closet. He held up a black shirt and a pair of jeans. Heero stared at the clothes he was holding while Duo went to fill the bathtub up. "Get cleaned up and meet us in the study room. Do you remember where that is?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero nodded. "Okay, see you then," Duo said as he left. Duo was waiting with his father in the study room. The door opened and a clean Heero walked in. "Sit down. I have something to tell you." Heero sat down in one of the red chairs. Duo couldn't stop looking at him. He looked so different without all the dirt and grime on him.  
  
"I bought you so you can keep my son happy while I'm gone on my business trips. I'll be taking one tonight." Heero glanced over at Duo. "You do whatever he tells you to do." Duos father continued, he got up and headed towards the door. "I'll need you later on Heero, to help me with my packing."  
  
With that he left. Heero turned to look at Duo. "Well, you want something to eat," Duo asked. Heero shook his head. "Oh, okay." Duo was becoming uncomfortable. The bell rang on the wall, indicating his father wanted Heero for help. Heero got up silently and walked out the door.  
  
Duo lay in his bed quietly. He sat up as he heard the door open and close down the hall. He looked at the clock. 11:49 p.m. 'Why is he getting in so late?' Duo got up and left his room quietly. He walked down the hall until he reached Heeros door. A faint glow came from under his door. Duo opened Heeros door a crack. Heero was facing the TV in only his pants.  
  
"Duo, why don't you come in? This is your house." Heero said. Duo gasped and froze. Heero shook his head and turned off the TV. Duo opened the door more and walked in. Heero turned his back to the TV. while Duo sat on the bed. "Why are you up so late?" Duo asked. "I could ask you the same thing," Heero replied coldly.  
  
"But I want you to answer me." Duo said. "Your father had something for me to do." Heero replied. "Oh." Duo looked down. His eyes caught something on the carpet. It was a red drop. There were more and they were some by the TV. Duo got up and walked over to Heero. Heero backed up against the TV. more.  
  
Duo grasped Heeros shoulder and moved him so he could see his back. Six thin lines ran across his back. Blood dripped down slowly from them. "Heero, what is this?" Duo asked, eyes wide. "Nothing," Heero said, jerking his shoulder from Duos grasp.  
  
"Heero, what happened?" Duo demanded. Heero stared at him. "I think you should go to bed." Heero said softly. Duo glared at him. "No! I want to know what happened to your back." Duo yelled again. "You're going to get me in trouble. I think you should go to bed." Heero repeated.  
  
Duo looked at him and then walked quietly to the door. He turned around before he left. "I'm going to find out sooner or later." Duo slipped out the door. As soon as the door was shut, Heero slumped to his knees. "I have a feeling you'll know sooner than later Duo."  
  
Two days later  
  
"Bye dad." Duo called as his father drove away. Heero was standing in the doorway. Duo turned to go in. "Your father left something for you in his study room." Duo looked at Heero. "Okay, thanks."  
  
Duo walked into the study room. He spotted a long wooden box on his desk. Duo opened it to reveal a note. It said:  
  
Duo  
  
If Heero gets out of hand.  
  
Father.  
  
Duo looked beneath the note. "No way!" He saw a whip. There were fresh bloodstains on it. Duo glared at it. "No, no, no!" He picked up the whip and threw it. Only too late did he see Heero standing there in the door. "Watch out!" Heero looked up and saw what was happening.  
  
He ducked just as the whip flew by. Duo came running up to him. Heero turned his head. Duo saw a red line on his face. "Oh…" Duo reached out his hand. Heero flinched away, like he was expecting to get hit.  
  
"I'm not going to hit you." Duo said. Heero reached up and wiped the blood away. It was a shallow cut, and it should only be a thin line by tomorrow. Heero picked the whip up and gave it to Duo. Duo glared at it. He quickly put it in the box and put it in a drawer. "Are you hungry?" Heero asked. Duo nodded, not really paying attention. Heero walked away.  
  
That evening Duo walked outside to see Heero sitting next to a tree, watching the sunset. "It's pretty isn't it?" Duo asked. Heero stared out at the horizon. "You don't get to see it much in the slave caves."  
  
"Yeah, I guess not." Duo sat down beside him. "Heero, where are you from?"  
  
"Japan."  
  
"You speak Japanese?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Is that Japanese?"  
  
Heero looked at him for a moment. "Hai."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool! Do you think you could teach me some?"  
  
"Maybe. This came from your father." Heero said, handing him a letter. Duo picked it up as Heero went in the house. He opened it and read it.  
  
Duo,  
  
I need you to go to the slave caves as soon as you can. I need you to pick out three new slaves. Make sure they can work hard.  
  
Father.  
  
Duos face becomes hard. "Heero?!" He called. A minute later, Heero walked out. "Tomorrow, we have to go to the caves." Duo told him, looking at his face carefully. Nothing changed, except for the fact that the eyes sparked. Heero nodded and went back in the house. Duo turned back to the horizon. The sun was gone and in its place was upcoming darkness.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how was that? I know, poor Heero!! Wufie, Trowa, and Quatre come in the next chapter! Yeah! Already have it written, just need reviews!fffff 


	2. Chapter 2

Slave Cave2  
  
Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Thornangel  
  
Pairings: Trowa/Quatre, Duo/Heero or Wufie/Heero  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. ::sigh::: Though I really wish it was.  
  
A/N: Okay, I've had some good reviews on this. So, I've decided to hurry and post this chapter up sooner than I was going too. Aren't I so nice? ^_^!  
  
Duo and Heero walked into the dark cave. "May I help…? Oh, look! It's good old Heero!" Heero looked up at him. Duo glared at him warningly. But the slave master ignored him and grabbed Heero.  
  
"So how ya doing boy!" He sneered. "Come to take him back?" The slave master asked and looked at Duo. "If you have, that's too bad! You bought him, so now you have to keep him. And if you're determined to get rid of him, I know a place where you can dump him off with some guy that'll put him to work."  
  
The man sneered and lifted Heero into the air. "No, I'm not here to take him back. I'm here to get three more and if you don't let him go, I'll take my business somewhere else." Duo threatened and glared at the man.  
  
Heero dropped to the floor as he was let go. "Come on Heero." Heero got up and followed him to the back. "Do you have any recommendations Heero?" Duo asked looking around him. "Yes, actually I do." Heero said, looking at him.  
  
Duo looked up at him in shock. "Really?" Heero looked up at him in amusement. "Duo. I may be cold, but I did manage to get some companions here." Duo blushed. "Sorry." Heero smirked. "No problem." Duo looked around again and sighed. "So, where are they?"  
  
Heero looked around him for a second before spotting someone. "Here." Duo followed him to a back corner. They came up to a blond haired boy. As they got closer the boy looked up. "Heero!" He cried happily, smiled, and launched himself at the boy.  
  
Heero remained still as the boy gave him a hug. Finally, the boy pulled back and looked at Duo. "Who is this?" He asked. Heero stepped away and pointed at the boy. "Duo, this is Quatre. Quatre, this is Duo."  
  
Duo moved forward and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you." Quatre looked shocked. "Um… nice to meet you also." Quatre said quietly, moving away from the hand. Duo looked at Heero in confusion. Heero just stared hard at him. Finally, a look of understanding crossed his face.  
  
"Heero, where were you? We were worried about you? Are you okay?" Quatre turned concerned eyes towards Heero. Heero gave him a small smile. "Yes, Quatre. I've been fine. Duo's father bought me." Heero explained.  
  
Quatre glanced at Duo. "Oh. Well we got worried when Wufie can storming over here and demanded to know if we knew where you were." Heero smirked and looked around. "Speaking of Wufie, where is he?" Heero asked.  
  
Quatre smiled at him and pointed to a far corner. Duo looked and saw two figures huddled together. "Trowa and Wufie are together?" Heero asked. Quatre nodded and Heero motioned for them to follow him.  
  
They walked over to the two figures, working on the hard wall. They glanced up as they heard footsteps coming their way. Quatre immediately went to Trowas side and Trowa put an arm around his waist. Duos eyes widened but quickly made his face go back to normal.  
  
Wufie took a step towards Heero. "So Yuy. Where have you been?" Heero knew this was his way of asking if he was al right. Heero glanced at Duo and told him the same thing he told Quatre. Wufie nodded and stared at Duo suspiciously.  
  
"Heero." Duo said, catching Heeros attention again. "I think this will do. I want to get out of here as quick as I can." Heero nodded and looked at the group of three boys. "Duos father wanted him to buy three more boys. I recommended you three."  
  
Heero looked at the three, studying how they would take it. Quatre grinned. "Why Heero. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you liked us and you missed us." Quatre teased. But all three of them were shocked when Heero blushed and looked down.  
  
Duo laughed and looked at them. "So, what do you think of it?" He asked. They three nodded. They knew that he could make them go with him if he wanted, but they had a feeling he wasn't like that.  
  
He stopped a Master as he walked by. "I want you to bring the papers up on these three. I'm taking them home with me today." Duo said, the man nodded and left. As soon as the paperwork was finished, they started making their way towards the door.  
  
As they were headed out they walked by another Master. Without saying a word, he hit Heero in the back with the whip, sending Heero flying forward into the ground. "What do you think your doing?" Duo yelled.  
  
The three boys behind him pushed forward, Wufie in the lead, Trowa behind him, and then Quatre. "Because I felt like it." The man said, sneering. Another Master came from behind and grabbed Heero off the ground. "Stop it right now!" Duo yelled.  
  
Wufie growled and Trowa glared, shoving Quatre further behind him. The first one pulled back and punched Heero hard in the stomach. Heero gasped and pulled forward. Wufie tried to move forward.  
  
"Stay away." Heero told him, pulling on his arms, trying to get them out of the mans grip. Wufie stopped, staring at him, confused. "This *punch* is *punch* for *punch* thinking you're *punch* all *punch* that *punch*!" The man said, stopping when he finished talking.  
  
"Stop!" Duo yelled, glaring dangerously at the men. Wufie and Trowa were tense, hands balled into fists. One word from either Heero or Duo would send them flying at the two men. Heero was slumped in the mans grasp. His face was bloody and bruised, his breath coming in pained gasps.  
  
"I said stop." Duo said, in a hard tone, meaning all business. "Just be sure to watch your back the next time you step foot in here." The men growled and let go of Heero. Heero slumped to the ground and the two men walked away. Everyone rushed up to Heero.  
  
Wufie took one arm and Duo took the other one. They helped him on his feet. "Let go of me. I can walk by myself." Heero protested. "No, we're going to help you." Duo said softly. Heero shook his head. Duo and Wufie refused to let go. "We're going to help you." Duo repeated.  
  
"Baka, just let us help you." Wufie scolded. Heero lowered his head and they took that as consent and helped him out.  
  
Wufie rubbed the rag gently across Heeros back. Heero hissed as the water got into the cuts. "Sorry, I'm almost done." Wufie said softly. Wufie wiped off some more and then put the rag down. He picked up a towel and gently pat dried his back off. "Mushikaneru." Heero whispered.  
  
Wufie grinned. "You forget Yuy. I'm Chinese, not Japanese." "I said, I'm sorry to trouble you." "You're not troubling me. You're a friend." Heero stiffened. "You don't know what you're talking about." Wufie glared at him.  
  
"Don't tell me what I know of do not know of Yuy. I know that I consider you a friend and I… I don't mind helping you out." *Maybe, a little more than I should* Wufie mind told him. *Shut up*. "I've got things to do," Heero said as he stood up and left.  
  
Wufie was left on his bed as he watched Heero walk out the door. *You haven't got a chance Chang*. Wufie scowled. *I don't care about that baka* he said determinedly. *Oh yeah! Right! You just about went crazy with worry when you couldn't find him in the caves. * For this, Wufie couldn't find a retort, so he went with one of his older ones. *Shut up*.  
  
When Duo entered the living room he found Heero standing on a stood dusting the shelves. "Heero, what are you doing?" Heero jumped in surprise. The movement caused the stool to wiggle. Heero lost his balance and fell forward. Right into Duos arms.  
  
Duo and Heero stared into each others eyes. Duo's arms were wrapped around him. "Um… are you al right?" Duo asked. "My chest." Heero looked away. "Oh! Sorry." Duo said as he quickly let go. "Thanks," Heero said, avoiding looking at Duo.  
  
"Your welcome," Duo said politely, flesh still tingling. A loud bang echoed throughout the house. "Your fathers back." Heero said. As if to further confirm this, a voice rang out, echoing through the halls. "Heero, come take my things to my room." Duo watched as Heero rushed out of the living room.  
  
Duo sat in his room, confused by his strong feelings for cobalt blue eyes boy. Was it love? Maybe. Maybe, it was more like a brotherly love, Duo reasoned. He had only known him for a couple of days but his feelings had been weird since the very beginning.  
  
There was just something in the boy that drew everyone to him. Maybe it was the way his eyes were so cold, but could express such warm feelings at times. He had heard his father tell Heero he needed Heero in his room tonight. He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
He had to help Heero. Maybe Wufie, Trowa, and Quatre would help him. He knew Wufie would most definitely help him out. Wufie seemed to hold strong feelings for him as well. He wouldn't be that surprised if they got together.  
  
A weird feeling started up inside him with that thought. Jealousy? Duo shook his head. No, he was just being protective. Wasn't he? He decided he would think about this later. Probably Trowa and Quatre. But Trowa would put Quatre first.  
  
It had been painfully obvious that those two were together from the very start. He sighed and lay down on the bed. Everything happened so fast. He viewed his father differently now. He wasn't a perfect god to him anymore. He smiled. What if Wufie was in love with Heero? Now that was an interesting concept.  
  
It wasn't hard to comprehend. Wufie would only be in love with the most beautiful angel that ever fell from the sky. Duos eyes widened. Well, he reasoned. Heero was beautiful. There was nothing wrong with stating the obvious. But what about the angel part?  
  
He decided that would wait for later also. Now, he had to keep him safe. He chuckled as he remembered the events from earlier today. He had caught Trowa and Quatre making out in the garden after breakfast.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, how was that? Any good!? Should I continue? I have to admit, I'm sorta leaning towards Wufie/Heero. Theres a lot of Duo/Heeros out there. And right now, I'm sorta in the mood for a Wufie/Heero. Sorry Duo/Heero fans. How about this… who else do you want to see him with? Zechs? Treize? Hilde? Who? And whoever has the most will be the lucky person who gets to be with Duo. So vote! Or I'll think that you don't care who he goes with. 


	3. Chapter 3

Slave Caves 3 Thornangel Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Pairings: Trowa/Quatre, Duo/Heero, or Wufie/Heero  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, um, get back to you on that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't the GW Boys. But I do own this idea. Although if you'd like to borrow it, that's fine with me! Just say where you got it ~_^.  
  
A/N: The first sentence in this chapter from the last chapter. The last sentence to be exact. It starts off the flashback. Okay, by the end of this chapter, I shall know who to be pairings with whom. I won't tell you who.  
  
.He had caught Trowa and Quatre making out in the garden after breakfast.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Duo walked out the door and made his way to the garden. It was a perfect day for a stroll. As he got near it he heard some strange sounds. He looked around him for a weapon of some sorts, in case it was an intruder. *What kind of intruder would come out in broad daylight? *  
  
He crept closer, tightening his hold on the stick. The garden consisted on large bushes arranged in a maze like way. They were weaved together so thick that you couldn't get out or get in. And you couldn't see through them. He made his way slowly into the opening of the maze. Or the end, it didn't really matter.  
  
From the sounds, they were close to one of the outside walls. He crept closer and peeked around the sides. His jaw dropped at the sight of the two, along with the stick. He coughed to get their attention. They immediately jumped apart. Quatre turned a deep red ad Trowa took on a light pink color.  
  
Duo couldn't help but laugh at them. They immediately turned deeper shades and shuffled their feet. Then Quatre had rushed over to him, pleading that he didn't tell his father. Trowa just stood there, glaring at him. He still wasn't sure if it was because he had interrupted them or if he was warning him against telling.  
  
He had promised not to tell and to forget all about it. Because he really didn't care what they did. As long as his father didn't find out.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Duo had to laugh as he remembered the way they had jumped apart. His thoughts wandered to the place where he had caught them. Duo sighed, remembering the garden. The maze was a fair size, and it took at least half an hour to get to the middle of it. But it was well worth it, once you saw what was there.  
  
When his mother was still alive, it was her idea about the maze. She had read about one in a couple of romance novels and it became her dream to have one. One where she could walk in at night, looking and smelling the sweet flowers in the bushes. The stars twinkling overhead, soft grass under her bare feet.  
  
And her loving husband, waiting for her in the middle, in his arms a dozen roses. They would sit and talk and laugh.  
  
It was her dream, and she had gotten his father into having one built for her. But once it was done, she had said that it was missing something. So she thought on it for days, until she came running down the stairs, all smiles. She had said, that it needed a fountain. A beautiful fountain, so when the moon shone, it would sparkle in its waters.  
  
They had gone out to buy one. Duo was around six at this time. He would listen, as his mother would go laughing down the stairs, bare feet padding on the carpet. He would listen, as the door would close shut. He would move to the window, watching as she ran to the beginning of the maze, white gown and sparkling brown hair flowing around her.  
  
From his room, he could see the top of the fountain. But he couldn't see anything else but green and the red and purple flowers on the outside wall of it.  
  
Duo sighed and sat up. It always made him sad to think of his mother. He usually went to the statue she loved to think about her. It reminded him of her. The way the water would sprout out three different ways, and run softly down the three bodies.  
  
The way three pairs of wings would seem to stretch out in the night, covering him from the rain and sadness. He loved to just sit there and stair at the three angels. They perched on a basin, their feet bare. Robes hung lose on them. In their hands lay an instrument, except one. She was his favorite. One held a harp, long hair going to her waist, the other held a flute, hair, stopping at her shoulder, and eyes shut. And his favorite. She was the one that held the small lily in her hands. Slender hands wrapped around the stem.  
  
Hair flowed to about two inches past her shoulders, her eyes warm and kind. There weren't any halos, just wings. Wide, concrete wings spreading from their backs, all connecting at near the tips.  
  
Duo loved that special one, because it reminded him so much of his mother. The way she smiled down at him and laughed with him. But that had all ended with she died in a car crash. She was on the way home from the opera and a truck had slammed into her. Killing her and her unborn baby. It was supposed to have been a boy. Duo would have been a brother.  
  
He sort of resented his father for it. He was supposed to have gone with her, but had told her he didn't feel well enough to go and that he had a headache. The singing would make it worse. Duo sighed and laid back down, arm covering his face. *Wonder what Heero would think if I showed him the fountain. * He could just imagine the way Heero would gasp and smile at him. Duo smiled, thinking about him.  
  
*I have to take them all out there sometime. I know they'd like it. * Duo thought smiling. *I wonder how long they've been in there. How they met. * Duo sat up, again. He pushed a button on the intercom. "Hey Quatre. Can you come up to my room for a sec please?" Duo said. He let go and in a moment heard an answering beep. "Sure Duo. Be up in a minute."  
  
Duo grinned and nodded. *Hello! He can't see that. * Duo laughed at himself. He pushed the button. "Thanks." He sat on his bed and waited. True to his word, Quatre knocked on the door a minute later. "Come on in."  
  
Quatre came in and closed the door behind him. Duo patted the spot on the bed next to him. He saw Quatre tense up. "Geez, Quatre. I only want you to sit. I just want to talk to you. I don't bite. Honestly." Duo smiled at him.  
  
Quatre slowly came over and softly sat next to him. "I just wanted to ask you a couple questions." Duo said. Quatre didn't move and just sat staring at him. "So, how did you guys meet? How long have you been in the caves? Who was there first? Second? Third? Last? Who was the most troublesome? I just want to know more about you guys." Duo asked eagerly, almost jumping on his bed.  
  
Quatre smirked and relaxed. "Okay, I'll answer them in order. Though I'll leave how we met for last. I've personally been in the caves for five years. Trowas has been in there six. Wufies been in there for nine. And Heeros been in there for eleven." At all this, Duo had a shocked look on his face, which Quatre laughed at.  
  
"Theres people in there that's been in there for longer times. There's some that's been in there their whole lives. But anyways, onto the next question. Okay, you can tell by the years, Heero, Wufie, Trowa, and I was last. And for the most troublesome, that would definitely be Heero."  
  
Duo looked shocked again. "Heero? He was the most troublesome? I just can't see that. He's so quite." Quatre smiled sadly. "Yes, but there, you don't need to be loud to be troublesome. He was just the person who rebelled to everything. Which causes trouble. We all just went with the flow. Blending in with everybody else. But not quite enough not to get noticed. Wufie, he would go on about Justice to the Masters. Trowa would glare, and me. Well, I was with Trowa so that was bad enough. But Heero was the worst. A Master would tell him to do something and he would just stand there and glare at you."  
  
Duo had a thinking expression on and he was staring out the window. "So that's how the picked on Heero before we left." Quatre nodded. Duo shook his head. "Okay. So tell me how you guys met." Quatre smiled at him before beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Whew! That was a long chapter. Don't get used to it. I was just trying to explain some things with this. I know this has a pretty useless thing about a fountain and a garden, but I couldn't help but put that in!! And you have to admit, it was a really pretty picture, if you pictured it in your head as you read it. And the information about the mom and unborn child will come in later chapters!! I have decided on the pairings. But you'll just have to wait! Maybe, I'll tell you in the next chapter! Hm, but I have to have at least ten reviews and everybody has to beg me!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Slave Caves 4 Thornangel Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, maybe some swearing  
  
Pairings: ::drum roll please:: *Drrrrrrr* I have finally decided on...a threesome!!!! ::cheers:: But I must warn you, I've never done one before sooo. might not be very good, but I'll do my best. And Trowa/Quatre.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. Never have, never will. But the ideas mine!!  
  
A/N: Okay, to tell the truth I was leaning towards Wufie/Heero and Zechs/Duo for a little while there. But then I got 23 new reviews. ::faints:: And most of them wanted a threesome, so I said, heck, I'll give it a try. I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
  
  
"Well, I can only tell you what happened from my point of view. I didn't meet them on my fist day there. I was there for about a week before I met Trowa. Since he had only been in there a year before me, he still didn't really know anybody I guess. But anyways, the masters sent me to work in the back."  
  
"There was only two other people back there, a kid named Matt and Trowa. Matt was off in one corner and Trowa in another so I went in between and stuff and started working there. Well, we didn't say anything to each other, but um.well, I couldn't help but think Trowa was cute." Quatre trailed off blushing as Duo smiled at him.  
  
"Hehe, you're blushing." Duo teased. Quatre turned a deeper red and cleared his throat and smiled. "Yeah, well what about Heero?"  
  
Duo looked at him confused. "Huh? What about him?" * Oh geez, how does he know about it? * Duo thought, keeping a confused expression on his face. But Quatre grinned knowingly and shook his head. "Never mind. The times not right yet."  
  
This time the confused expression was genuine. But Quatre just shook his head. "Anyways, almost half an hour later a different master came and took Matt away. I don't know what they did with him. I haven't seen him around the caves so I can only hope he was bought. So when we were alone, I tried talking to Trowa. He didn't say anything at first but as I kept talking he'd shoot me these glances, nod, and grunt."  
  
"Well the master came back and he was getting onto Trowa about how slow he was working. Trowa started glaring at him and the master got mad. So he started kicking him real hard. I didn't know what to do; I was just standing there in shock. When the master left, I ran over to him, asking him if he was alright and if he had any friends I could take him to."  
  
"He said, that there was a guy named Wufie, and that he usually worked in the back corner in the room on the right. So I helped him over there. I didn't know whom he was talking about so I asked him to point him out to me, he did and I went over there. Well, when I first say him, I got really scared. I mean, you've seen him! He has this really dark look to him and he was glaring at me."  
  
"I told him a master was kicking him and he took Trowa and started walking away. I didn't know what else to do so I followed behind him. I followed him over towards the very back of the room. It was a really big room so you couldn't see the back from the front, and there were lots of kids in there. Well we got back there and Heero came up to us."  
  
"He asked what was wrong with Trowa. Well I just sort of stood there as Trowa told him what happened. Then I saw the scariest thing in my life. Usually Heero has a neutral face and nothing shows through. I remember thinking that anything was better than that. But, when I saw him angry, I immediately took that back. If it's one thing you don't want to see, it's Heero angry."  
  
"He gets this mad glint in his eyes and I could literally see sparks. But anyway, I feel a lot of pity for whoever gets him mad, no matter what they did. But anyways, Wufie and I had just put Trowa down, and when we turned around Heero was gone. I waited with Trowa while Wufie ran off to find him. A couple hours later, Wufie came back with five masters. They were dragging Heero with them."  
  
"Apparently, he had tracked down the master who kicked Trowa and beat him up. But some other masters found them before Heero could kill him. So Heero was punished and the master went off to the hospital. But he never came back, I heard he quit."  
  
"Was Heero okay?" Duo asked, concerned even though it happened in the past. "Yes, after a few days, he was able to work again." Quatre nodded, frowning. "We were all worried about him. Wufie was in a bad mood the whole time."  
  
Duo nodded, staring off out the window. 'Yeah, Wufie sure seems to like Heero a lot.' Duo thought bitterly. 'What!? What am I thinking? Do I care if he likes him? Am I jealous?' Some of his emotions must have shown on his face because Quatre was looking at him worriedly.  
  
"Are you alright?" Duo looked at him blankly for a moment before smiling brightly. "Yeah, Q-man. Just fine. You better get back to work. Thanks for talking with me." Quatre smiled and nodded, walking out the door.  
  
Duo sighed and lay back on the bed. He needed to think about his feelings more. Duo got up and headed out the door. He would go to the best place to think he knew of. The place where he knew he could think alone without people interrupting him. He was going to sit by some angels.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Whew!! That's finally done!! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!! They are very much appreciated. I love how everybody loves it! Well, the story is going a little slow, but that's okay. I started this story like three years ago, and totally forgot about it. And then when I was looking through my story notebooks, I found this. I was going to write it exactly like it was, buuuuttttt, everybody said they liked it so much I decided to make it longer and have more stuff in it. And I was going to make it 5/1 and Zechs/2. With 3/4 pairings. But, it turned out like this!! And I'm very happy with it! 


	5. Chapter 5

Slave Caves5 Tootsiesmile@aol.com Thornangel  
  
Duo softly walked down the stairs and out the door, breathing in the scent of fresh air and enjoying the warm sun. Justin being outside in such nice weather made him want to jump around and play. He laughed and ran towards the maze. He knew it by heart now. Little things that told you where to go.  
  
He made his way through it quickly, pausing some times to stop and smell the flowers, plucking up a purple one. He stopped as he got in the middle, just looking at the beautiful fountain. 'I don't think I'll ever get over how wonderful it is.' He slowly walked over to his favorite, gazing up at her with adoration. Oh how she reminded him of his painful past.  
  
He sent up a prayer of blessing for them and Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufie. Though he left his father out of it. After he was done he sat down on the concrete edge and gently put the flower in the water. Watching it float there, water beads on the parts where it wasn't underwater. He looked up and his breath caught. From where he was sitting and the way the sun was, it made it look like the statue was gazing down on him, the sun highlighting her from the back.  
  
'She looks real and heavenly.' Duo reached out and gently brushed his hands against the base of her robes. He sighed and laid down on the edge, staring up at her face. He drifted off to sleep with her looking down upon him.  
  
Duo walked across the lawn of a small house. He smiled and ran around the corner, looking for someone. He made his way to the back of the yard and spotted someone standing at the fence, watching the sunset. Duo walked up to them and wrapped his arms around the persons waist. He put his chin on the persons shoulder and looked at the profile. He wasn't surprised that it was Heero. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Heero asked, looking forward at the slowly sinking sun. "Yeah." But Duo couldn't tear his eyes away from Heeros face. The way the dull reds and oranges of the sun would play and light up his face.  
  
Highlighting his features and reflecting in his eyes, making them sparkle while there was a small smile on his lips. Duo felt like his eyes were mesmerized by those lips. He had a sudden urge to lean forward and capture them with his own. But instead he buried his face in the crook of Heeros neck and inhaled, enjoying Heero being with him. Heero smelt like everything good might. Not a specific scent just a unique one and totally Heero.  
  
He tightened his arms around Heeros waist and started humming a song softly. Finally being able to look away he caught the last of the sun sinking from sight. But Duo felt happy knowing that while it was gone from sight for now, that it was still there and it would reappear tomorrow at the same time and always as beautiful.  
  
Duo was jerked awake by someone calling his name. He sat up and sleepily looked around, bringing a hand up and rubbing at his face. He perked up as he heard again what had woken him up. Someone near to the maze was calling his name. He yawned and made towards the exit. The sun was gone from the sky now and the moon was shining brightly. He spared one last glance at the statue before turning and making his way towards the exit.  
  
As he got closer he recognized it as Quatre that was calling him and he sped up. He was almost running by the time he came out of the end. He found Quatre by the side of it. "I'm here Quatre. What's wrong? What happened?" Quatre looked at him. "You always ask too many questions at once."  
  
Duo chuckled. "Alright then. I'll start slow. What's wrong?" Quatre shook his head. "Wufie wanted to speak with you. He said it was urgent." Quatre looked like he was afraid Duo would get mad or something.  
  
"It's okay Quatre. I'm glad you told me. Do you know what it's about?" Quatre fidgeted and wrung his hands. "I think it's something about Heero. But he just asked me to get you because he said you needed to talk with him so.." Quatre trailed off looking nervous.  
  
Duo smiled at him. 'How did Wufie know I needed to talk with him?' "Alright Quatre. You can go back to your lover boy now. I bet he's missing you terribly." Duo winked at him and Quatre blushed. Duo laughed and Quatre hurried off to the house. Duo smiled and followed him at a slower pace.  
  
He looked up at the moon again. 'I wonder what time it is?' Duo stopped as he remembered something. 'Heero was supposed to meet my dad in his room.' Duo got that terrible feeling in his stomach when he thought about it again. He quickened his pace and hurried to the house. Once he was there, he spared a smile for Quatre and Trowa who were in the kitchen before going straight for Wufies room.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Yay!!! Okay, I'm thinking about finishing this off soon. Though I'm not sure if I want a happy ending or a sad ending. I know something that I'm going to put in there, and it's going to be really sad!! *calms people down* Don't worry! None of the characters will die or anything, but it's still really sad!! But do you guys want a happy ending or a sad ending? If I don't get answers then I'll just choose one. *walks away mumbling stuff* maybe draw em out of a hat, eeny meeny miney mo... 


	6. Chapter 6

Slave Caves

Thornangel

Ktownchik2005

Warnings:Au, Yaoi

Pairings: Wufie/Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay on this story. I had every chapter finished and posted on a yahoo site. When I got a couple of reviewers wanting the link I went to get it, my story wasn't there. The chapters had been deleted and I didn't have backup copies. The only chapters I had were the ones I had posted on I was so mad. I've been working on this in my spare times, trying to get it all back down. It's probably not as good as the originals but I tried.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Wufie and Heero shared a room while Trowa and Quatre shared a room. The thought of Heero being alone in a room with Wufie made the jealous feeling start up again. His dream earlier had clearly shown that the feelings he had been trying to deny were definately one of a lovers and not brothers. He knocked on the door in front of him and heard an "Come in" sound out. He slipped inside the room and quietly shut the door behind him. Wufie was sitting on one of the beds, the one closest to the window. 

"You wanted to see me Wufie?" Wufie turned his head and looked at him. Duo could tell by the expression on his face that the subject was serious. There was a silent nod. Duo took a deep breath and sat on the other bed, wondering if this was Heeros or not. "I have something serious I want to talk to you about Duo."

Duo didn't say anything, waiting for Wufie to continue. "I"m aware of your feelings for Heero." Duo looked down at the bed he was sitting on, fingers playing with the cover. "So?" He said, looking back up at Wufie with a challenging glint in his eyes. Wufie scowled at him. "I won't give him up to you."

Duo leaned back against the bed as if they were discussing an every day thing. "What makes you think you have the power to keep him away from me Wufie?" Wufie smirked, answering the challenge. "What makes you think I'm keeping _him_ from _you_? I'd only have to do that if _he_ was the one interested." 'Ouch.' Duo thought, keeping the emotion off his face. "We don't know that yet. He could have no interest in either of us for all we know."

Wufie thought about that for a moment before smirking. "Well, why don't I just go ask him?" Duo's eyes widened and he spluttered. "W...what? You can't just go up to him and ask him that!" Wufie arched an eyebrow. "And why is that?" Duo spluttered some more. "Well...b..because, you can't!"

Wufie just chuckled and walked out the door. Duo stared after him in shock for a moment before the full implication of what Wufie was going to do hit him in the face. He stood up and raced after him.

* * *

Duo caught up to Wufie as he was going up the stairs. "You don't even know where he's at!" Duo tried to reason with him. The idea that he was supposed to be the master and Wufie the slave never entered his mind. And he knew where Heero was, but there was no way he was telling Wufie this. 

"I know exactly where he is." Duo paused. "Oh." He hurried to catch up with the still walking Wufie. They had gotten a couple feet away from his fathers door when they heard a muffled cry of pain. They looked at each other before they rush at the door, Duo getting there first and throwing it open. He heard Wufie shout in anger beside him and he could feel his own blood start to boil.

* * *

A/N: Mwhahaha! I know it's really short, but I couldn't help but leave it as a cliff hanger! That, and I'm not sure if I want to change the ending...what's a girl to do? 


	7. Chapter 7

Slave Caves

Chapter 7

*************************

Duo couldn't believe it. What was going on here!! He and Wufei were standing in the door to his fathers room but if he didn't know better he would think he had just entered hell. Heero was kneeling on the floor, his shirt off and his arms out in front of him, palms on the floor. Duo's father was standing over him with a bamboo pole in his hands, raised back in the motion to swing. "What are you doing? Stop it!!" Duo rushed forward and he could hear Wufei behind him. Both Heero and his father looked up in shock.

Duo could see bloody lines across Heeros back. "Wufei, get Heero out of here. Take him back to your room." Wufei wasted no time in rushing to Heeros side. Heero wasn't making it easy but Wufei got Heero's arm around his neck and got him off of the floor. Duo stalked up to his father. "What do you think you're doing?" His father hissed at him.

"Me!? What do you think you're doing! What makes you think that you can hurt him like that? What would make you WANT to hurt him like that?" Duo shook his head. Where was the father he had known all his life. The caring man who his mother had loved. Yes, he had been faced with this reality when Heero first showed up but he didn't want to believe. Now because he didn't want to see the truth Heero had been hurt again. Somebody he might possibly be in love with.

"This is none of your business boy! I bought that slave and I can do whatever I want with him. Do you understand me?" Duo shook his head, feeling tears prick his eyes. All he could feel was rage. He wanted to pound the man in front of him into the floor.

"He's not a slave! He's my friend! All of them are my friends and I won't let you do this to them. The father I knew would never have done this. Mother wouldn't have let you do this and you know that!" Duo screamed at him before turning and running from the room. He didn't want to be near that man right now, he didn't want to be in that room. The room he knew Heero had been hurt in. He didn't want to see the blood on the carpet anymore. He trusted Wufei to do as he asked and take Heero back to their room. He knew his father wouldn't come after him immediately so they had some time to do what he had planned but not very much.

He headed for Trowas and Quatras room first. He found them both inside, talking on one bed. Both looked up shocked. Duo was sure he looked quite the site. "Pack your things. Now. As quickly as possible and then go to Heeros room." Duo didn't waste any more time and left the two to pack and ran to Heeros room. He stopped in the doorway.

Heero was sitting on his bed with Wufie behind him. Wufei was trying to do something Duo couldn't see to Heeros back and Heero was busy trying to bat him away with his hands. "Leave them be Wufei, I'll be fine. You shouldn't have interfered." Wufei stopped long enough to glare. "Baka. You were being hurt. You think I would just close the door and leave you to it. I couldn't do that Heero and you know that. Would you?" Wufei had a strange look in his eye as he look at Heero over his shoulder.

Heero stopped moving. "Of course not. Now who's being the baka." Heero turned his head to look over his shoulder. Wufei was sitting there before he made a move as if to move his head forward. Duo had to stop this. Wufei couldn't kiss Heero before Duo could talk to him. "Pack." Both men jumped a little and looked at him in the doorway.

"You need to pack. Now. Trowa and Quatra are packing and should be here any minute." Duo was having a problem. He also needed to go and pack but he didn't want to leave Wufei here alone with Heero now after what nearly happened. He could send Wufei up to do it and that would give him a moment alone with Heero. But he couldn't do that, Wufei didn't know what he wanted to pack and he couldn't be thinking like this right now. He had more important things to think about right now. He had to get them all out of here first. "I have to go pack. I'll be back in a minute. When Trowa and Quatra get here just tell them to stay here. Wait for me."

Duo threw Heero a last look before running up to his bedroom.

*****************

Wufei POV

He hadn't know Duo was standing there but it mattered little on what he wanted to do. Duo had to go pack and it was obvious to Wufei that he didn't want to leave them alone, scared them he would do something to Heero to let him know if either of their feelings. But he didn't have to worry as since Wufei wouldn't let Heero up out of the bed, he was left to run around the room packing for two. Trowa and Quatra arrived and helped him though it, after they were filled in on the story about Heeros back, and they were able to get it done much faster. He wasn't able to tell Heero anything now because of Trowa and Quatra but now that he thought about it this may not be the best timing anyways.

Wufei went back to fighting with Heero to get his back cleaned and wrapped as they were waiting on Duo. It went a little better this time as Trowa and Quatra also helped out with that too. They had just managed to help Heero into a new shirt when Duo appeared with a bag over his shoulder.

"All right. We're getting out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

Slave Caves

Chapter 8

************************

"Where are we going Duo?" Quatra asked, as they trekked on foot down the road. Duo was trying to get them as far away as possible but was keeping an eye on Heero as this wasn't the best thing for him right now. If they could make it to a motel at least would be a good start.

"We're going to the closest hotel. From there we'll figure everything out." Duo huffed. Heero was keeping up with them so far but Duo noticed pained looks shooting across his face every now and then. He sighed in relief as the hotel came into view. They slowed to a walk and Duo wondered what his father was doing right now. Had he noticed they were all gone by now? Was he looking for them?

Duo gave the hotel clerk his bank card and paid for two rooms, both rooms had one bed, king size. The hotel clerk had told him they were the only ones they had left. Duo didn't say anything and took the card keys. He gave one to Quatra and Trowa who without a word would be staying together. That would just leave Heero and Wufei with him. Maybe he would make Wufei sleep on the floor.

The ride up in the elevator was quiet and they afterwards they all filed into one room. They all sat down on the bed exhausted. Letting everybody rest for a moment before beginning Duo wondered for the millionth time how he was going to start this. What was going to happen? Would Heero really choose somebody who's father beat him over somebody who had been there with his all his life? Surely he had more in common with Wufei then he did with Duo.

Duo stood up and turned to face them all. "Alright, what I'm going to tell you now will change everything. My father has no money. He was broke when he married my mother who had the inheritance to thousands. After my mother died, she left it all to me. I gained control of the money when I hit sixteen. My father never told me and it was only by accident that I ever found out. He doesn't know that I know. The point is, I own you. Not my father. It was my money that paid for you. So since I own you...I now free you." Duo ended with a deep breath. Now he would see. The four of them sat on the bed, stunned.

"What?' Quatra whispered. Duo grinned. "You're free Quatra. You can do whatever you want. Go wherever you want. You don't have to take orders from anybody anymore." Quatra burried his face in Trowas shoulder and started sobbing. Duo felt that he would never do anything so important as this again. This was the right decision. Yes, his father would want nothing more to do with him after this but it was worth it. He'd never be able to go home again but he could build a new one. Maybe with....

"Heero." Duo whispered. Wufei looked up at him sharply, his hand twitching on the bed. Heero looked up and Duo could clearly see he was struggling to comprehend what it ment to be free. And Duo could understand that. Because if what Quatra said was correct then being a slave was really the only thing Heero knew. But Duo would change that. "I...I...before you make up your mind that you want to run off and taste the world now that you're free, Heero, I want you to know..." Duo paused and glanced at Wufei who was staring at Heero. Duo had been wrong earlier. This was going to be the hardest thing to do. But he had to give Heero the chance to choose. "I want you to know, that there's two people in here that want nothing more for you to stay with them. There's two people that..love you."

Heero twisted around to look at Wufei, who nodded at him. He looked at Duo who smiled. Now he was either going to get his dream come true or he was going to get his heart ripped out. Heero sat there for what seemed like forever. Trowa and Quatra quietly made their way out the door and Duo nodded good night to them before turning back to Heero for the decision.

Heero stood up. Duo held his breath and he knew Wufei must be feeling the same thing. Duo felt his heart stop as Heero turned to Wufei and grabbed him, pulling him up. No, no, no. But he was, he was pulling Wufei in for a kiss. Their mouths were touching and Wufeis hands wrapped around Heeros waist, pulling him closer. Duo thought he'd die. He'd lost. Heero had choses Wufei. He was about to turn and walk out of the room before Heero saying his name stopped him. Wufei still had his arms around his waist but Heero had his head turned to look at him.

"Come here." Duo stopped. Confused but not able to deny Heero anything, Duo walked closer. When he was close enough Heeros arm snatched the front of his shirt and brought him close enough. Duo was wrong again. Now he was dying. Yes! Heero's lips were so soft and Duo couldn't help but put a hand on the back of Heeros head, threading his fingers through his hair. When Heero pulled back Duo was able to catch is breath. Was he happy? Yes. Was he hard now? Yes. Was he confused? Hell yes!! He looked at Wufei behind Heero and he seemed to understand perfectly and didn't even seem mad that Heero had kissed Duo.

Could they do this? Could both of them have him? The thought never crossed his mind before. He could tell both Heero and Wufei were now waiting on him, to see if he could handle this. Could he? He thought he could. After all, he got what he wanted. He got Heero. Plus Wufei was cute, and he loved and wanted to protect Heero as much as Duo did. And Duo could love him for that. Yes, this could definately work.

FINITE


End file.
